


So You Better Get This Party Started

by enohpoxas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enohpoxas/pseuds/enohpoxas
Summary: Sakura Haruno has spent 19 years not caring whatsoever about sexuality. Turns out, she's a late bloomer.





	1. I'm Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Naruto Femslash Event. Also because there's not enough lady lovin' in the world. All these beautiful women and no one writes them getting down and dirty. I see a niche in the market, I fill it B)
> 
> This fic will get spicy later on. I just had to break the whole thing up and also use the different chapters to fulfill different prompts for the event. Hopefully my schedule lets me finish it on time!

Sakura had never really considered herself a sexual person.

She certainly knew sexual people- in fact, she spent most of her time with Ino, who was extremely comfortable in her sexuality and exercised it very often. So Sakura knew what being a sexual person looked like, for sure. She just couldn’t relate.

All throughout her childhood, she had gone along with the age-appropriate ideas of expressing sexuality. She’d feigned a crush in kindergarten so well that she even fooled herself into thinking that Sasuke Uchiha didn’t have cooties. It was convenient for her when Sasuke went to a different middle school than her, and she could claim that her crush remained. Then it was so easy to just continue saying that she only had eyes for Sasuke while all of her peers had their first sloppy kiss in the hallways behind a locker. It was true, anyway; she hadn’t had eyes for anyone else. None of the boys her friends fawned over even really piqued her interest. When she tried to talk to boys, they just became her friends, which wasn’t a problem for her. She even tried dating in high school, but the results had been disappointing. No sparks, no fluttering heartbeats, no sweaty palms or burning in her loins. Her sample size was small, admittedly: just Lee and Naruto, both of whom became some of her very best friends after their short shot at dating. No one had bothered her after that, and she figured she had filled her romantic quota enough to satisfy society.

By the time she went to college, Sakura had just convinced herself that she just wasn’t that kind of person. Perhaps it was because she never really left her own tight-knit social circle. Perhaps it was her calculating, scientific mind. Perhaps she just wasn’t ready. Either way, she had lived 19 good years without any sort of love interest and it was perfectly fine. Honestly, it was just efficient- wanting sex or love or a relationship seemed so exhausting that she was probably better off without it. She had really stopped even considering it.

Until she met her Physiology lab TA the first day of sophomore year.

Sakura had been minding her own business, sitting in the empty lab room twenty minutes before class began. She was still digesting her workload for the semester, drawing out time slots for different homework sessions during the week. Her planner laid open in front of her, and she frowned at it and twirled her pen between her fingers. She didn’t want to have to do readings for her chemistry class on Thursday nights, that was when wrestling practice was…

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when the door opened. A blonde woman in a lab coat strode in, goggles hanging around her neck.

The low heels of her ankle boots clicked sharply on the tile floor, and Sakura’s gaze was drawn up her long, shapely legs to where her lab coat opened to reveal her purple dress. She nearly dropped her pen as she met Temari’s confident blue gaze and took in her features- angular cheekbones and smooth, round jaw, perfectly winged liner, shiny blonde hair escaping a bun to brush defined collar bones that made her mouth water…

_What?_

“Hey! You’re early. You’re here for Physio 267, right?”

Sakura started at the sound of Temari’s voice.

“Oh! Uh, yeah. S-sorry, I just kinda like to be early.” Sakura’s brain shortly caught up to her mouth and she felt her face flush as she realized how completely awkward she sounded.

“No worries,” Temari gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m Temari, your TA for the semester. Are you pumped for dissections or what?” Sakura’s heart stuttered at Temari’s hearty laugh and she found herself smiling as well.

Feeling a bit less awkward, Sakura rose from her desk in the front row and stuck her hand out towards Temari, standing a few feet away. “I’m Sakura. And hell yeah I am!” Sakura grinned as Temari firmly shook her hand.

“I like your style!” Temari laughed, and released Sakura’s hand, turning to set her bag down by the teaching podium. “We’ve got some killer funding from the department, so it’s sure to be a good lab.”

Sakura hummed in agreement, distracted. Temari’s hands were really soft, and she was feeling a bit dizzy. She’d eaten lunch and slept well, was she getting sick? She turned her eyes up to the whiteboard, where Temari was copying some syllabus information in short, round strokes. Temari’s lab coat was pulled tight around her body as she stretched to reach the top of the board. Sakura found herself eyeing the white-clad curves like she would a well-made sandwich after a long shift at work. _God, she’s gorgeous…_

_What?_

Sakura shook her head and looked back down at her planner, grateful for the other student who entered the classroom soon after and began interrogating Temari about grading policies. Holy shit, what was wrong with her? She’d spent too much time over the summer at her mindless, minimum-wage job at the golf superstore near her and Ino’s apartment. She had been surrounded by too many gross old men and she wasn’t used to being around women, that had to be it.

…

After six weeks, she came to the conclusion that she was wrong.

She had been absolutely plagued by these kinds of distractions since that day. She was definitely distracted by Temari during lab, the strands of hair escaping her ever-present bun that brushed her neck, the way her hips jiggled when she quickly erased diagrams from the board, her sure hand as she helped a student slice open a sheep brain. But worse, Sakura was distracted by everyone else, too. A woman in the library stretching to reach a book on the top shelf, women on the treadmills by her favorite freeweights at the rec center, wrestling with the only other girl on the University’s intramural wrestling team. She had even gotten distracted by Ino of all people while they were cooking dinner one night. All of this had caused some very strange introspection and confusion that diverted her attention from her studies. It was becoming too much.

So Sakura did what she always did when she was having an emotional dilemma. She talked to Ino.

It was the Friday night after her first big round of midterms, a night she knew that Ino had no plans, when she worked up the nerve to approach it.

Sakura slid into a chair in their small dining room, facing Ino as the blonde dug around in the fridge.

“Hey, Ino? Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

Sakura hesitated, hyper-aware of her heartbeat. _How do you even start something like this? “So I have this friend who is a girl who really likes to look at girls”? What am I, a kid?_ She flipped through her knowledge of sitcoms and movies, trying to find a situation that mirrored hers so she didn’t have to come up with the words herself.

Ino emerged from the fridge with a bottle of wine and a box of leftover takeout. “Spit it out, Forehead, you’re making me think something’s wrong.”

 _Come on, Sakura! This is Ino! She never judges you for anything._ “Uh, so, like, uh, what kind of way do you feel when you think someone is attractive?”

Ino closed the microwave and raised her eyebrow at her friend. “What do you mean?”

Sakura felt her cheeks heat. “Just answer the question!”

“Fine, if it helps you get to the point.” Ino sighed and leaned back against the counter, looking up at the stained kitchen ceiling. “Well, I guess you feel giddy? Like, kind of warm and giggly- Jesus, Sakura, I tell you about my sexcapades all the time! What the hell kind of a question is this?”

Sakura pressed her hands to her hot cheeks and groaned. “God, I don’t know, I just-” she took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts past the embarrassment. “I kind of feel that way when I look at pretty girls. Warm and giddy and, you know, uh, warm.”

The kitchen was quiet for a moment as Ino stared at Sakura, looking confused.

Her face was impossibly hot now, and Sakura’s embarrassment quickly turned to outrage. “Pig, I swear to fucking God if you-”

“Hey, hey, Sak! Put the fists down!” Ino held out placating hands. “I was just surprised, geez! It’s not anything negative.”

Sakura lowered the arms she hadn’t realized she raised and unclenched her fists, feeling the blood return to her fingers. “Fuck, I just hate talking about this stuff!! It makes me feel all-ugh!” She had never been good at talking out her feelings or seeking advice, and it had caused rifts between her and Ino before. The kitchen fell silent once again, Sakura staring at the kitchen table while Ino looked at her inquisitively.

Ino opened a drawer, sorting through it for a bottle opener. “So, are you trying to tell me you’re a lesbian?” she inquired casually.

The word sounded very solid, and it took Sakura a moment to process it. “Maybe? I guess I never really thought about that. I mean, probably?”

Ino snorted, pulling out the bottle opener as the microwave beeped. “God, Forehead, you’ve always had the emotional intelligence of a plywood board.”

The familiarity of the situation grounded Sakura, and she slipped into their typical banter. “At least I’m intelligent, Ms. Fashion-Major.”

“Hey! If you had to design 18th-century costume you’d feel real stupid, Ms. Red-Matches-With-Pink.”

“But it totally does!”

“Yeah, if you want to look like a Valentine’s card year-round.”

Sakura watched Ino briefly struggle with the corkscrew and the wine bottle. “Give it to me, Pig.” She held out an arm, feeling much more at ease. Ino handed her the bottle and went to retrieve her plate of takeout. The silence felt significantly more comfortable, and Sakura felt grateful to have a friendship like she had with Ino. It was almost like having a sister. She screwed the corkscrew in firmly before gripping the bottle between her thighs, removing the cork with ease.

“So that’s why you spend so much time at the gym,” Ino teased. “You want to impress the ladies.”

Sakura felt herself flush again. “Lay off, Ino-pig.”

“I really should have suspected this, you know.” Ino set two mismatched glasses on the table, expecting Sakura to fill them. “You’re definitely not straight. And what kind of asexual masturbates that much?”

“God, Ino!”

“What? You’re not quiet.” Ino twirled some chow-mein onto her fork. “You were spoiled because your parents’ bedroom was so far away.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, again finding comfort in their familiar banter, leaning to fill Ino’s glass. “Well you’re sure as hell not quiet either.”

“Yeah, but I’m actually having sex.” Ino shoved another bite of food into her mouth, chewing for a moment before quickly swallowing and gasping. “That’s brilliant! Oh my god, Forehead! We need to get you laid!”

Sakura nearly choked on her sip of wine. “W-what? Why?”

“It’s the best way to know for sure that you’re gay! I mean, you’ve never had sex with anyone, so you should try it anyway, but now that you’ve actually got people you want to have sex with, it’s perfect!” Ino took a drink from her own cup. “You do want to have sex with women, right?”

Virginity was more of an accident for Sakura. She hadn’t intended to keep it, per say, but she’d never been in a situation where she wanted to lose it. And Ino was right, she had been masturbating a lot lately. She hadn’t directly connected it to her… distraction issue, but it was a very plausible cause. When she had watched porn in the past, she never really paid attention to the men in it, mostly because she focused on the woman gaining pleasure. Perhaps she was more attracted to the woman in the scene than putting herself in her place? Now that she thought of it…

“Yeah, I want to have sex with women,” Sakura said resolutely, even if the resolution was shaky. Ino usually had good solutions to Sakura’s emotional problems, so she would trust her in this as well. “But I don’t want your help. That would be fucking weird.”

“Don’t be so demure,” Ino scoffed. “It’s what friends do! You’ve been my wingman so many times. Don’t you remember Kiba at senior prom? Or that guy with the same hair as me at the art dorms?”

“Well, if you’re gonna do it that way. I just don’t want you setting me up on blind dates or anything weird.” Sakura gulped down some more of her wine. She needed some social lubricant to get through this conversation.

“Psh, I’m not going to do that.” Ino waved a hand dismissively. “I’m not finding you a girlfriend,” she clarified, “I’m getting you laid. There’s a big difference. Monogamy is fucking boring! We’re in a university with 40,000 students, that’s a lot of people to fuck.”

“Ew, Ino. You know some of those students are like, 40, right?” Sakura laughed.

“I’m of age, dumbass. Anyway, the experience is enticing.” Ino wiggled her brows dramatically and Sakura barked out another laugh.

“Nasty!”

“You know what’s nasty? How big your fucking dirty laundry pile is. It’s nearly in the hallway!”

Sakura rolled her eyes again. “Fine, I’ll go do my laundry, Mom. Don’t drink all of the wine while I’m gone!”

“Then hurry!”

Sakura gathered her laundry, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. Had this whole… lesbian thing really been weighing on her so much? It felt good to have a word for it. As she headed to the apartment complex laundry room, she mouthed the word to herself. Her conversation with Ino had left her much less confused, but now she had the trepidation of whatever Ino was planning to deal with.


	2. Sending Out the Message to All of My Friends

“So… it’s just a house party?” Sakura questioned again.

 

“For the millionth time, yes,” Ino sighed, applying a final streak of eyeliner, leaning back to study her appearance. “Do you really not trust me this much?”

 

Sakura snickered and shook her head. “Kinda.” Considering all the ridiculous schemes Ino had sprung on her over the years, Sakura had expected Operation Get Sakura Some Poon to be far more intricate than it turned out to be. After she had finished her laundry the previous night, Ino had explained the plan to her. Kiba was throwing a house party while his roommate Shino was out of town at an entomology convention, and Ino had _casually_ invited some women who could be potential suitors for Sakura. The last part had been a point of contention, however. What kind of ridiculous “virgin lesbian seeks first sexual experience” group text had Ino sent out? Honestly, Sakura didn’t even want to know.

 

Sakura surveyed her outfit choice one more time in the mirror hung on her closet door. The delicate nature of Operation Lose Virginity had called for a very specific kind of outfit, and she and Ino had spent more time than she would like to admit drunkenly discussing Sakura’s entire wardrobe to settle on an outfit. She was wearing a casual cropped t-shirt in her favorite shade of red and her ass-huggingest pair of jean shorts. She had accessorized with a few short necklaces and some simple, accentuating makeup. As an afterthought, Sakura had trimmed her nails, although the nail trimming had been done without Ino’s consultation. She glanced back and noticed Ino doing a similar look-over of her outfit.

 

“I must say, Billboard Brow, we nailed the perfect balance of casual-hangout and oozing sex in your outfit. You look hot!” Ino shot her with a pair of finger guns and winked.

 

Sakura struck a sexy pose in response, confidence quickly dissolving into a few giggles. “You’re looking pretty hot yourself, Ino. Trying to reignite things with Kiba?”

 

“Ew, no” Ino stood from Sakura’s bed. “Kiba and I are definitely just friends now. He’s inviting some friends from the rugby team, though.” Ino waggled her eyebrows. “I hope his friends are more capable of bathing regularly than he is.”

 

Sakura barked out a laugh. “If they are, we should get them to teach Naruto. I swear to god he wears the same shirt for a week sometimes.”

 

She was exceedingly grateful for how relaxed the situation was right now. All day she had had to distract herself with studying to keep the anxious thoughts down. She had already done… copious research on the sex front. She wasn’t particularly uncomfortable with the idea of initiating sex. It was thinking about flirting to the point of a sexual encounter that made her mind race with complicated thoughts. Was she objectifying a woman if she only thought of their body? She wouldn’t appreciate being thought of that way, personally. It would be easier to have sex with someone she knew well. But she didn’t want to have sex with any of her friends and didn’t really have time for a relationship- what were the chances of meeting someone tonight that even wanted a relationship with, anyway? Casual sex seemed complicated, and Sakura was an expert at bungling complicated social situations.

 

However, the last few hours that she had spent with Ino getting ready and chatting had soothed her nerves a lot. She had gone to tons of house parties with Ino before, and if she just didn’t think about Operation Poon, she could get through it all just fine.

 

“Let’s get a quick pre-game shot in, then we’ll walk over, ‘kay?”

 

“Sure.” Sakura followed Ino out of the room, ignoring the twang of anxiety that went through her. It was go time.

 

…

 

It wasn’t the first time Sakura had been to Kiba’s house during her college career. Kiba and Shino had rented a small two-bedroom house relatively close to Kohona University their freshman year. Kiba’s colorful social life and the house’s surprisingly spacious living room had led to numerous parties and get-togethers at their home, and Shino seemed neither to enjoy nor dislike them. They would often have spur-of-the-moment reunions there with high school friends, and Sakura had always appreciated the break from studying.

 

When Ino and Sakura turned the corner onto the correct block, they could see that the party was already in full swing. The front porch was crowded with people engaged in what appeared to be a vape cloud contest, and their laughter and coughing could be heard easily from their distance. The porch was poorly lit by the outside lamp and a string of rainbow Christmas lights. They approached the house, responding to shouted greetings from the vapers and pushing through the sweet-scented vapor toward the wide-open front door.

 

The inside of the house was similarly dim and crowded, furniture pushed up against the walls in the large living room and people standing in small groups talking and laughing over the music. Most of the people Sakura didn’t recognize, but Ino was quickly pulled into hugs by several girls. Sakura felt a spike of something like fear. Had Ino just invited literally all the gay girls she knew? She nearly sagged with relief when Ino quickly waved them off, laughing and dragging Sakura towards the kitchen.

 

The kitchen was better lit, and the enclosed space muffled the pounding music from outside. They immediately spotted Kiba, doling out drinks from the various bottles of alcohol scattered across the kitchen counter. By his flushed cheeks and his unnecessary shouting, it was pretty easy to tell that he had had quite a few drinks himself.

 

“Ino! Sakura! Nice that you made it!” Kiba gestured them over. “How the fuck are ya!”

 

“Damn, Kiba,” Ino sidled up to him, taking a plastic cup from his hand. “How’d you get stuck with bartending duty at your own party?”

 

Kiba’s expression changed slightly. “Well, it _was_ a bit last-minute.”

 

Sakura accepted some kind of tequila concoction from Kiba, the change in atmosphere missing her entirely. “Yeah, it is a bit strange that I hadn’t heard anything about this party in the group chat. Did Shino not plan on leaving?” She questioned, glancing down at the beverage and smelling it.

 

“Kinda.” Kiba answered. “Uh, I think the bug club had limited slots and someone canceled so Shino got to go.”

 

 Ino spoke before Sakura could even think of a response. “So how is your werewolf gen ed going, Kiba?”

 

“It’s actually pretty rad. I get to write my term paper about the Underworld series.” Kiba laughed and started explaining his term paper argument, effectively shutting Sakura out of the conversation. _Were they acting a bit weird?_ It was probably just her.

 

Sakura settled for idly listening to their conversation while she took an experimental sip of her drink. She leaned against the counter and turned to face the door, surprised to see a familiar swatch of shiny black hair bob in.

 

“Ah, Sakura! As lovely as ever, my good friend!” Lee beamed at Sakura, taking a few quick strides across the room to clap a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Lee! How’s it going!” Sakura smiled back. “What are you doing here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stay out late before.”

 

Lee’s expression got a little bashful. “Well, I had been missing out on a very important part of my youth! I must spend quality time with my friends and do bonding activities!” Lee’s wide eyes widened even further. “Oh yes! I must introduce you to another good friend of mine! She is in the other room, come!”

 

Sakura quickly downed her beverage, coughing lightly as she tossed the cup into the recycling bin. She caught Ino’s eye and waved as Lee linked his arm in hers and dragged her towards the door back into the living room. She swore she could see a hint of smugness in Ino’s smile as she waved back.

 

Lee guided Sakura through the crowd of people to the back wall of the living room. He set her down a bit forcefully in an empty recliner in the corner and took a seat on the couch pushed up against the wall next to it. A woman was sitting there already, looking down at her phone disinterestedly. Her hair was pulled back into two buns at the crown of her head, and the light from her phone cast a white glare against her smooth, olive skin. She was wearing loose, comfortable-looking pants and a tank top that showed off her well-toned arms. Sakura found herself staring a bit too long at the way her biceps pushed her breasts together as she held her phone in her lap. Embarrassed, Sakura glued her gaze to the woman’s brown eyes.

 

Lee cleared his throat. “Sakura, this is my training partner and treasured sister-in-arms, Tenten.” One fist clenched over his heart as his eyes shone with tears, he gestured at the beautiful brunette. “Tenten, this is my beloved friend Sakura.”

 

Tenten smiled and shook her head at Lee’s introduction. “Hey, I’m Tenten.” She held out a hand towards Sakura. “I’m not sure about sister-in-arms, but Lee and I train at the same dojo. We have since we were twelve. I’ve actually heard a lot about you, Sakura.”

 

Sakura took Tenten’s hand and shook it firmly, feeling the need to somehow impress her. Tentens’ hands were lightly callused, and her grip was strong. It could have just been the alcohol, but Sakura was feeling very warm and loose. “Really? I don’t know if I like that.”

 

Laughing, Tenten looked at Lee. “Yeah, Lee’s a big sharer. I think I heard every detail of every wrestling match your high school team had.”

 

Sakura’s smile froze as she suddenly remembered her three years on Fire Country High’s co-ed wrestling team with Lee. They had joined together on Lee’s suggestion that they both improve their physical fitness. She had had a lot of embarrassing experiences on that team. Regardless, it had been one of her favorite things about Fire Country High.

 

Lee’s eyes sparkled as he remembered. “Ah, I so dearly remember the years of our rivalry, Sakura.”

 

Sakura eyed him cooly. “I so dearly remember your full-body green leotard, Lee.”

 

Tenten burst out into laughter and Sakura felt her heart swell.

 

“Oh my god, he used to wear that to karate practice, too!”

 

The image of Lee in his skin-tight leotard standing out like a sore thumb in a room full of serious-faced martial artists in white gi made Sakura crack out into laughter as well.

 

“I am not ashamed.” Lee clenched a determined fist. “The leotard helps you to see the form of your body. The time I spent practicing in my leotard helped me improve my form greatly.” He sniffed.

 

Tenten patted his back comfortingly. “I know it did, but… you have to admit that it did look funny.”

 

Lee gave a small smile. “I certainly can see the humor in it, my friend.”

 

“So what high school did you go to, Tenten?” Sakura asked. “It had to have been close by, right?”

 

“Oh, I went to Sandaime Institute.”

 

“The private school?” Sakura was genuinely curious. That had been the school Sasuke transferred to after elementary school. It was the nicer counterpart to Fire Country High.

 

“Yeah,” Tenten grimaced, “It was kind of horrible. I guess I got a good education out of it, though.”

 

“I think that’s what every reasonable person says about private school,” Sakura smiled at Tenten. “So are you just visiting, or do you go to KU?”

 

“I go to KU. I’m studying East Asian History.”

 

“Oh, that sounds so cool!” Sakura said, sincerely enthused. “I totally don’t look like it, but I’m mostly Japanese.”

 

“Really?” Tenten leaned closer, studying Sakura. “I see it. Green eyes are actually a commonly found recessive gene in Asians.” She gestured at her face and down at her body. “I, on the other hand, look about as Asian as it gets.”

 

While the two girls laughed, Lee slipped away unnoticed. He shot a thumbs up to Ino, who was covertly watching Sakura from across the room. Ino gave a curt nod in return.

 

…

“So you study traditional weapons?” Sakura had, at some point during their discussion, moved over to Lee’s abandoned spot on the couch. She’d lost track of the time they’d been sitting together, talking about family, friends, hopes, and dreams. It had been a while since she had had such a sudden connection with someone, and she was enjoying getting to know Tenten better. “That’s honestly so cool.”

 

“Yeah,” Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ve been working a lot with bo staff lately. I think I’ve got a decent chance at a grant to do some field research on it.”

 

“Field research?  Holy shit, where?” Sakura questioned. “Like, with Xiaolin monks or something?”

 

“Probably. It’s really exciting.”

 

“It is! Are you really good with bo staff?”

 

“I guess so. I’ve got a third-degree black belt in karate, and I do a lot of training with weapons.” Sakura could imagine that Tenten did a lot of training. She was finding it somewhat difficult not to stare at Tenten’s body, especially since she seemed to move so much. Tenten had a very practiced grace to all of her movements, and it was addicting to watch. Her easy confidence was also very charming, and Sakura felt drawn to her.

 

Tenten laughed lightly, “It’ll probably be a few years before it happens, though. There’s not really a program for it and I’ll probably need to do tons of proposals.”

 

“Maybe I can be your trauma surgeon when you get your ass handed to you by a bunch of bald dudes in China,” Sakura teased, bumping Tenten’s shoulder with her own.

 

Tenten raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean you plan on going with me?”

 

Sakura flushed, hoping she wasn’t acting too weird. Had she been? Oh no…

“I’m just kidding!” Tenten poked Sakura’s burning cheek. “You sure are fun to rile up.”

 

Sakura pouted, childish indignation written all over her face. Her mouth opened before she could think about her word. “Rude! I’m gonna have to pin you down for that.”

 

 _What the fuck Sakura???? What the fuck did you just say??? Oh my god…_ Sakura felt panic rise to cover her previous emotions. She really didn’t want Tenten to think she was a complete weirdo.

 

To her relief, a bemused smile spread across Tenten’s face. “Are you? Do you really think you can?”

 

Sakura felt her mouth go a bit dry at Tenten’s smile. The slow way her lips parted over her straight white teeth was getting really distracting. And her eyes were a really beautiful, warm shade of brown…

 

“I don’t really know why I said that,” Sakura laughed to lighten the mood and cover her nerves. “That’s not really a normal thing people say at all… It was inappropriate, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It would be really fun to wrestle you.” Somehow Tenten seemed much closer than she was before, and Sakura didn’t remember leaning in but she definitely was. She was feeling really warm now and wasn’t sure how to deal with it.  She was definitely sure that she really, really wanted to touch the brunette across from her, though.

 

“So… Tenten. Uh, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure.” Sakura could feel Tenten’s shoulder pressed to hers, their thighs almost touching as they turned ever closer toward each other.

 

“Are you, like, uh, sexually attracted to women?”

 

_Did I seriously just say that out loud? What the fuck was in my drink?_

 

Sakura’s eyes once again followed the spread of Tenten’s plush lips over her teeth. _Oh my god, is it hot in here?_

“Yes, I am.” Tenten’s hand found Sakura’s, and Sakura felt a bit weak. Her heartrate was definitely not in a healthy range right now. “Are you, Sakura?”

 

Holy shit, Tenten’s voice dropped lower and quieter, and Sakura couldn’t pay attention to anything else. Her world currently consisted of Tenten’s amused eyes, her roughened hand rubbing over her own, her voice, her _gorgeous fucking lips._

 

“Oh my god, you’re so cute, Sakura.” Tenten’s face came closer, closer, and Sakura’s eyes were closing of their own accord and all she could hear was her own heart pounding. “I’m gonna kiss you now, ‘kay?” Tenten murmured.

 

Sakura answered by closing the gap between them. Tenten’s lips were unbelievably soft against hers and almost hot. Sakura found herself relaxing forward and supporting herself with a hand on Tenten’s thigh. _Was I really that tense? Oh my god, she’s so warm, oh my god she smells so good, oh my god, her fucking thighs, oh my god._ Sakura pressed closer and gently opened her lips, fitting their mouths together. The kiss quickly deepened, Tenten resting her free hand on the back of Sakura’s neck, brushing through the soft strands of hair. Sakura could taste Tenten’s lipstick and ran her tongue over her bottom lip, sighing through her nose and gripping Tenten’s thigh tighter.

 

Tenten reciprocated for a moment longer, pulling back with a groan. She removed her hand from Sakura’s neck and swiped it over her mouth, glancing at the crowded room of people. “Ah, we should probably find somewhere a bit more private.” She chuckled at Sakura’s dazed expression and that sexy grin split her face again. “Maybe we could go out back and spar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Take more lady-loving Sakura! This has maybe been inspired by my total adoration of Tenten.
> 
> Please leave me some feedback if you have any!
> 
> Also, oops, Ao3 didn't keep my original formatting. I hope it reads better now that it has all the intending italics.


	3. I'm Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a teeeeensy bit rushed because I wanted to finish it for the femslash event, but I'll come back and edit it more thoroughly later. 
> 
> This is the smut chapter lol (･ω･)b

Tenten laced their fingers together more firmly and helped Sakura up from the couch. With a conspiratory glance around the room, Sakura followed Tenten down the dark hallway leading to the house’s bedrooms. Tenten opened a door that Sakura didn’t even know lead outside and pulled her out into the cool night air.

 

Sakura looked around the open yard. It was relatively spacious the small concrete porch sporting an assortment of rusted garden tools and a washer and dryer. There was a small building across the overgrown grass, looking like a smaller version of the main house.

 

“I didn’t even know Kiba had a back yard.” Sakura commented, her head clearing as she breathed in the clear air.

 

Tenten bit her lower lip. “Uh, yeah… I actually live in the guest house.” She gestured at the building. “I moved in at the beginning of the semester.”

 

Sakura felt as though there was something potentially important about realizing this, but her mind was still too foggy to catch it. She spoke, surprised again at her candor. “So, did you actually want to wrestle, or was that an innuendo?”

 

 Tenten laughed, clapping Sakura solidly on the shoulder. “I definitely want you to follow through on that threat.” She stepped out onto the grass. “How do you start?”

 

This was definitely not how Sakura had expected her night to go. She let her muscle memory take over, crouching across from Tenten in proper form. She nodded when Tenten mimicked her stance, still very confused that this was actually happening. “There’s usually a bunch of different ways you can score points, but we don’t really have anyone to judge. The goal is to get your opponent’s shoulder blades held to the ground for three seconds.”

 

“Only three?” Tenten smirked confidently, obviously enjoying the prospect of competition. “Alright, then. Come at me!”

 

Sakura fell into wrestling mode, analyzing Tenten’s position and her the composition of her body, looking for weak points. She lunged for her, already planning several moves ahead. Tenten responded by dodging to the side, still in a crouch. Sakura quickly pivoted, grabbing Tenten around the neck and throwing her weight to the ground, taking Tenten completely by surprise. As they tumbled into the grass, Sakura made sure to absorb the brunt of the fall, not wanting to hurt the other woman. Tenten surprised Sakura in turn, breaking Sakura’s grip on her neck and rolling to her feet quickly, bouncing out of reach.

 

“That’s how you do it? Holy shit!” Tenten was grinning. Sakura quickly rolled to her feet as well, feeling a laugh bubble to her lips.

 

She circled Tenten, wiggling her fingers in front of her and making a dramatic predatory look. Tenten cackled and skipped forward, trying to use a similar move on Sakura. Sakura quickly caught her around the shoulders and flipped her weight backwards, their combined mass throwing them back into the grass. Sakura rolled Tenten over the top of her, pushing her own legs back over her head and planting her knees on Tenten’s shoulders. She pressed her whole weight down, beginning a count down from three when she was sure Tenten’s shoulders were on the ground.

 

Rather than struggling, Tenten slapped a palm over Sakura’s left butt cheek.

 

“Hey!” Sakura cried out indignantly, impulsively giving up her advantage to use her hands to protect her ass. “That’s definitely cheating!”

 

Tenten grabbed Sakura’s legs and flipped her onto her back, pulling her closer and clambering over her, trying to press her shoulders into the soil. “There’s no judge!” She leaned over Sakura’s head, getting far too close to just be wrestling. “Anyway, am I supposed to think you’re still wrestling when you put your ass in my face like that?”

 

Sakura wrapped her hands around Tenten’s waist and threw her off, getting her legs underneath her and jumping behind her, successfully getting her arms into a lock. “It’s a totally valid move.”

 

Tenten wiggled against Sakura’s hold, catching her breath and shaking the escaped hair from her ruined buns out of her face. “When are your wrestling meets again?”

 

Just as Sakura was about to sputter out a response, Tenten grabbed her hands and pressed one back toward her wrist. Sakura was forced to release her hold when a sharp pain shot through her hand. “Ow! Jesus.”

 

Tenten skipped up to her feet, taking a defensive pose, hands held in fists in front of her face. “They don’t teach you gooseneck hold in wrestling? It seems like it would be really useful.”

 

Sakura got to her feet, shaking out her wrist. “I think it would probably be considered a penalty.” She took a few quick steps at Tenten, taking her off guard again when she wrapped an arm around her stomach and spun her around, throwing her to the ground again. “Just like _slapping my ass_ ,” She grunted as she and Tenten struggled to push the other into the ground.

 

After considerable struggle, Sakura managed to get Tenten underneath her, pinning her hands behind her head and pushing her forearms over the other’s shoulders. “Three- two- one!”

 

She held eye contact with Tenten, both out of breath and smiling. As Tenten took in deep breaths, Sakura could feel her breasts brush against her chest, and she was suddenly aware of the prone position the brunette was in. She pulled back, sitting on Tenten’s waist and taking in her disheveled appearance, hair completely loose from its buns and spread across the grass, tank top twisted around her shoulders and revealing the tanned skin of her chest, still heaving up and down as she breathed.

 

Sakura licked her lips. “Got ya.”

 

Tenten let out a breathy laugh. “I didn’t expect it to involve that much throwing.” She smiled up at Sakura, but then her smile faltered. “I have to tell you something.”

 

A spike of cold anxiety hit Sakura, and her smile dropped off her face. “What is it?”

 

“Uh, well.” Tenten pushed her hands through her hair, pursing her lips. “So… we had a gen ed together last semester. You sat in the front of every lecture, and I kinda had a huge crush on you.” She fanned her reddening face. “I didn’t know we had so many friends in common until I met Ino at a party a while back. We got really drunk together and ended up talking about roommates and things and then we ended up talking about you.”

 

Sakura took a moment to absorb this. Tenten had a crush on her?

 

“Well, ah, yesterday Ino texted me and said you had come out to her… Then Lee texted me and wanted me to come to Kiba’s party with him and said you’d be here.” Tenten avoided Sakura’s gaze. “When I got here Kiba said Ino had made him throw a whole house party just to get you laid.”

 

Sakura gave Tenten a blank stare, processing all of this. Ino had gotten a load of people involved just to set up a casual place for her to meet a secret admirer? She smiled and shook her head, playing out the whole situation in her head. In the time it had taken her to do a load of laundry, Ino had found her the perfect match, recruited backup, and set up an entire party? She couldn’t help but laugh out loud. She knew there had to be more to Operation Cherry Pop than she had been lead to believe.

 

After her outburst of laughter, Tenten reached up and stroked Sakura’s hip, looking bashful and concerned. “So you’re not mad?”

 

Sakura tapped Tenten’s cheek, feeling the burning skin beneath her fingers. “I knew what I was getting into when I asked Ino for help.” She brushed her fingers back into Tenten’s hair, burying them into the silky softness. “You had a crush on me?”

 

Tenten laughed as well, moving her hand from the safety of Sakura’s shorts to the bare skin of her torso. “Maybe I have a thing for the studious, pen-chewing type.” Her voice had lowered into a teasing timbre, sending goosebumps up Sakura’s sides. “Maybe I ended up getting a D in that class because I spent too much time checking out the nerdy girl at the front of the class.”

 

Sakura dropped her mouth to Tenten’s smiling one, groaning as their chests pressed firmly together. Their kiss was soft for the briefest minute before it became hungry, the foreplay of competition and her intoxication giving Sakura the courage to put her whole being into the kiss. Her hips undulated against Tenten’s, the reality of her arousal coming to the forefront of her mind as they tangled their tongues together.

 

Tenten’s hands wandered more boldly onto Sakura’s bare midriff, running up her sides and up the back of her shirt, one tracing over the band of her bra teasingly while the other brushed down her spine, feeling the goosebumps that remained there. When Sakura’s fingers tightened in her hair, Tenten nipped at her lips, breaking the kiss to press hot kisses against the column of her neck. Sakura let out small gasps, every kiss sending thrills directly down to her growing wetness.

 

Boldness growing, Sakura slid her hand out of Tenten’s hair and down her neck, moving to cup an ample breast and gently knead it in her hand. The feel of the soft, heavy flesh in her hands was enough to make her moan aloud. She sat up, out of the reach of Tenten’s lips, to more thoroughly explore her clothed body with her hands, running one palm over the plane of her stomach and the other covering one of Tenten’s stiffening nipples.

 

_Oh, fuck. Holy fuck, Jesus, she’s so fucking beautiful._

 

An amused chuckle from Tenten snapped Sakura out of her trance. “Do you want to move to my bed, perhaps?”

 

“Yes, _please_ ,” Sakura breathed, all her former anxiety forgotten. This just felt too right, too good to stop now.

 

Sakura scrambled to her feet, letting Tenten gracefully roll to hers. She followed the brunette around the corner of the guest house, breathless. Tenten pulled out her keys and had the door open in a few seconds, giving Sakura just enough time to plan her attack. As soon as Tenten cleared the doorway and flicked on a light, she had her pressed against the wall, the door slamming closed behind her. Sakura crowded into Tenten’s space and pushed their lips together in a kiss, grasping Tenten’s hips solidly and pressing them against her own.

 

Tenten let out a gasp into Sakura’s mouth when Sakura’s thigh separated her legs and firmly rubbed against her pubis, creating wonderful friction and making her aware of just how wet she was. In response, Sakura used her grip on Tenten’s hips to grind her downward. Tenten fully broke the kiss to moan lowly, hands clawing into Sakura’s shoulders.

 

Tenten’s moans went directly to Sakura’s ego- she was instantly addicted, craving more. She caught Tenten’s ear lobe between her teeth, sucking gently and shivering as Tenten’s moans increased in volume. She had never been this turned on in her life, and she couldn’t even think beyond how good it felt to feel Tenten’s body all over hers and how fucking _hot_ her moans sounded.

 

Sakura was completely shocked when she was suddenly forced away from the wall. Tenten pursued, shoving Sakura back again, hard. Sakura could do nothing as she tripped and fell back, sprawling across a bed. She took a second to finally take in her surroundings. _Oh, a studio apartment…_

 

Her brief clarity was immediately interrupted by Tenten bouncing onto the mattress, straddling Sakura’s hips. She pulled her tank top over her head, tossing it to the side. Sakura’s eyes went directly to her breasts, held in by a thin cotton bra. Her hands followed, smoothing over the twin mounds and around to her back, undoing the clasp on instinct. The piece of fabric slipped down Tenten’s arms and her boobs dropped free. Sakura couldn’t help but groan as she hefted them, brushing her thumbs over hardened nipples. Tenten giggled breathlessly.

 

“So you’re a boob girl.”

 

Sakura glanced up at Tenten, lightly pinching the nubs in her fingers the way she did when she masturbated. The results were positive, and she grinned. “Suppose so.”

 

Tenten knocked her arms away, rolling the two of them over. Sakura didn’t even have time to process the change before Tenten grabbed two big handfuls of her ass. “I’m more of an ass girl myself.”

 

The new position was perfect for Sakura to allow her mouth to become well acquainted with Tenten’s gorgeous chest. As she kissed and sucked at the flesh, listening to soft gasps and groans above her, something primal inside her purred with satisfaction. She sealed her lips around one of Tenten’s nipples, running her tongue over it and grazing it with her teeth. Tenten squeezed her ass, her groan longer and deeper now.

 

Sakura was allowed a few moments to enjoy Tenten’s chest before one of the hands on her rear slipped lower, ghosting over her labia through her shorts. She gasped against Tenten’s sternum, heat flashing through her at the touch.

 

Tenten dragged her fingers more firmly across the area. “Can I take your shorts off?”

 

This would be the part where Sakura should be nervous. She just felt so comfortable with Tenten, and was so incredibly _turned on_ right now that she couldn’t even bother with nerves. She got up to her knees, pulling her shirt off over her head because that should probably go too, and unbuttoning her shorts. She rolled off of Tenten and quickly disposed of her shorts, pleased to see that Tenten had also removed her pants. She could now get the full view of Tenten’s thick, muscled thighs and shapely calves. All she could think about was getting those thighs around her head.

 

Tenten slid to the edge of the bed, pulling Sakura until she stood just in front of her. “You’re gorgeous, Sakura.” Her callused hands ran down Sakura’s curves, and her head dipped to press quick kisses and nips to her stomach. Sakura let out a light moan, goosebumps covering her skin once again. Teeth grazed closer to the elastic of her panties, and she grabbed Tenten’s hair, resisting the urge to recoil at the ticklish feeling.

 

Tenten looked up at Sakura through her thick eyelashes. “Can I eat you out, Sakura?”

 

 _Oh fuck._ Sakura swallowed thickly, tightening her grip on Tenten’s dark locks. “Holy shit, _yes._ ”

 

Tenten laughed, pulling Sakura down onto the bed again. Sakura landed on her back, and Tenten pulled her legs to the edge of the bed, getting down on her knees in front of her. Sakura was filled with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. She wasn’t clean shaven, and what if she tasted bad or something? She could hardly look down between her legs as Tenten placed a careful kiss to the front of her pink panties.

 

Then she had to look down when Tenten placed her mouth over her mound and breathed hot air onto the already-wet fabric. Tenten winked cheekily, dragging the material down her legs, leaving Sakura exposed to the cool air of the room. Sakura had no time to even consider closing her legs before Tenten licked a stripe up the center of her. She let out a strangled moan as Tenten circled her clit with her tongue, varying the pressure and applying suction to the swollen bud. Her moans became embarrassingly loud as Tenten licked her open, spreading her wetness up to her clit. Tenten’s hands gripped her thighs tightly, and Sakura felt an orgasm building more rapidly than she’d ever had before. After only a few seconds of Tenten smoothing her tongue over her clit, Sakura came loudly, legs fighting against Tenten’s hands to clamp together as she rode out her pleasure. Tenten held her steady, licking gently at her clit to intensify the orgasm.

 

Sakura lay back, her limbs tingling with pleasure. “Oh my fucking god. That was fantastic.”

 

Tenten slipped back up into bed with her, planting a kiss on her mouth. “Thanks, babe.”

 

After a moment of recovering, Sakura scooted back to the head of the bed, leaning against the pillows. She gestured for Tenten to follow, feeling more than ready to reciprocate.

 

When Tenten had settled next to her, Sakura turned to kiss her thoroughly, finding the taste of herself on Tenten’s lips strange but not unpleasant. She took a moment to appreciate Tenten’s curves with her hands, tracing them fully and memorizing them. Then, in her boldest move of the night, she ducked to Tenten’s legs, throwing them over her shoulders in one swift movement. Heart pounding, she smoothed her hands up the sides of Tenten’s thighs, meeting her eyes. “Can I eat _you_ out, Tenten?”

 

Tenten’s brown eyes were blackened with lust, pupils blown wide as she ran her bottom lip through her teeth. “ _Please._ ”

 

The word went directly to Sakura’s crotch, throwing fuel on her already reignited arousal. She looked down at Tenten’s baby blue panties, stained a darker shade at the crotch. _Oh fuck._ Sakura had never practiced doing this on a person, but she was absolutely sure she wanted to right now. She pulled the panties down, awkwardly ducking her head under the garment so she could pull it fully off. Faced now with Tenten’s bare genitals, she scooted forward further, closer. The musky smell of sex filled her nose and she only fond that she wanted to _taste_ it. Sakura ran her thumb over Tenten’s dripping entrance, dragging the moisture up into her folds to help her find her clit. She took a moment to circle her thumb over Tenten’s clit, experimenting with pressure and speed to figure out what seemed to make the thighs on her shoulders tense the most and what made the woman above her moan the loudest. As she finally dove forward to put her mouth over Tenten’s clit, Sakura couldn’t help but slip her finger into the wet hole in front of her. Tenten gasped loudly, her legs tightening around the head between them. She moaned even louder as the finger began rubbing circles in the front of her entrance in time with the tongue drawing circles around her clit. Sakura began pumping her finger in and out slowly, adding another finger as she changed the speed of her tongue. Tenten fisted her hands in Sakura’s hair, encouraging her to give her more with her deep groans.

 

Tenten came around Sakura’s fingers, clenching rhythmically while her hips ground into Sakura’s mouth, back arching even higher off of the bed. Sakura mimicked her earlier actions, continuing the stimulation to prolong Tenten’s orgasm. When she was sure she had finished, Sakura gently set Tenten’s legs back on the bed and lay beside her again.

 

Now that she wasn’t focusing on Tenten’s pleasure, Sakura was acutely aware that she was still unbelievably aroused, and that licking Tenten’s pussy had only made it worse. She rolled to her back, a finger finding her clit as she began the familiar process of getting herself off. As aroused as she was, she came in record time, Tenten rolling over to kiss her through it, stroking her hip and murmuring words of encouragement. Sakura felt her whole body go tingly-warm, tensing as the waves of pleasure hit her once again, making her moan into Tenten’s mouth.

 

As they lay back, panting and relishing the afterglow, Sakura couldn’t help but smile ridiculously, thinking back on the situation that had just lead to her losing her virginity in the best way possible.

 

Tenten rolled to her side, throwing an arm around Sakura’s middle and burying her face into the soft pink hair splayed over the pillow. “That was incredible, especially for a virgin,” she complimented, nuzzling Sakura’s neck.

 

Sakura slid her arm under Tenten’s neck, snuggling closer and trailing her fingers over Tenten’s smooth skin. _Wait… did I ever tell her I was a virgin?_

 

Sakura was going to murder Ino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was titled after various lines from Get This Party Started by P!nk. Mostly because I can't title worth shit.


End file.
